Strawberry
by LittleLinor
Summary: Sheba/Jenna oneshot written for the International Day of Femslash. "But I don't LIKE blackcurrant..." "Give it to me, then."


This was written for the International Day of Femslash. It's not my first Golden Sun fic, and the others will be posted when I get the time. But I thought I'd celebrate the day by entering the fandom here with a one-shot for my OTP.

This fic is extremely clichéd. The reason is simple: I chose to write a fic cliché and see what I could do with it. I tried to keep the characters... well, in-character XD, and see how it could work.

I also decided to go with the popular rumour that Piers owns a good collection of romance novels. The idea is too fun to pass.

Pairings: Sheba/Jenna (in that order), veeeeery slight hint of Piers/Felix if you squint and use Reveal.

Dedicated to Wheighed and Measured, who wrote me an awesome Sheba/Jenna (or rather, GS2 team OT4) drabble the other day. And to Ruki for making me play Golden Sun.

WARNINGS: girl kissing. Don't like don't read.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Golden Sun and its characters, something they're probably thankful for.

* * *

Strawberry

"_What_ do you mean, we're out of cakes?"

Sheba's eyes stayed on her book, but she raised an ear at Jenna's voice.

"Exactly what I said! You'll have to do without it until we reach Yallam. It'll only be two days, surely you can survive till then."

"How could you let us run out? You should have paid attention when you were preparing our (?) ! What if we'd run out of food altogether?"

Sheba chuckled. This would prove interesting. Piers, normally rather laid-back, could get aggressive when his abilities to captain his beloved ship were questioned.

"Now look here, Miss. I've been very careful to pack everything we needed. We still have bread for weeks, water for several days, and even greenery. If we left the storing to _you_, we'd have cake to last for weeks, but no fruits or vegetables, and we'd all catch scurvy."

"Two weeks isn't enough to catch scurvy, Piers."

"For you it might be. You eat too much sweet stuff and not enough vegetables."

"Are you my mother now? I have an older brother already, I don't need a second one. Go mother Felix instead, he needs it more than I do."

There was a short silence and Sheba smirked. Bringing Felix into the equation was always a good way to put Piers off-balance. Jenna took the opportunity to strike again, voice dramatic.

"Aaah, what shall we do? Grandma Piers packed us some vegetables, so we'll all be healthy, but we might just starve healthy from the lack of nourishing food… you _do_ know that we need sugar to function too, don't you? What will you do when we're too weak to work the ship?"

There was the (?) sound of Piers trying to find an answer, something Jenna and Sheba had both gotten very good at producing as they learnt his weak points, like the fact that he could argue seriously with ease, but never knew how to fight against purposefully flawed arguments. She imagined him standing with his mouth open, trying to find an answer, and chuckled inwardly.

"Augh, I give up. You're impossible, Jenna. Why can't you be reasonable like your brother?"

The sound of Piers storming off was soon covered by the one of the door to the girls' cabin opening. Jenna seemed rather happy with herself, Sheba noticed as she raised her eyes from her book to look up at her. Venting her temper on Piers seemed to have reduced her sugar-deprived frustration.

"You shouldn't bully the poor man like that, you know," she said, her eyes returning to her book.

"Well it _was_ his fault. And it's fun."

"… true. Did he go off to cry to Felix?"

"Yeah. Two birds with one stone." She sat on her bunk, looking at Sheba who was lying down on hers, head propped on her elbows to read. "What are you reading by the way?"

"From Piers's library. It's amazing how many novels he has. Especially romance ones… I guess you get bored after years on a boat. It's a good thing he went off actually. I might get to finish it before he notices."

Jenna laughed, then started fidgeting, first just playing with her shirt, then tapping her nails on the wooden edge of her bunk. When she started punching the mattress in frustration, Sheba sighed and looked up at her.

"You're _that _sugar-deprived?"

"I can't help it!"

Sheba rolled her eyes.

"Catch."

Jenna looked up just in time to catch the bun flying in her direction.

"That's…"

"Saved it from dinner yesterday. Now eat it, I don't want to suffer the same fate as that poor bed. Or Piers, for that matter, though I think I'm better at arguing than him."

"Is it really all right with you?"

"Yes. I saved it for you anyway. Not that fond of them."

"You'll never grow if you don't eat, you know."

"Are you taking Piers's place as the mother hen now? One more comment and you won't get any of the sweets I bought in Mikasalla."

Jenna's eyes widened and took a hungry puppy-ish look.

"Sweets?"

"Yes, sweets. Eat your bun first."

Jenna grinned and bit hungrily in it, while Sheba went back to her book. It wasn't long, however, till she felt eyes staring at her rather intensely. She turned back to face Jenna once more.

"What now?"

Jenna blushed slightly, surprised as usual that Sheba was so sensitive to that kind of thing.

"I… can I have some sweets?"

"You'll just eat the whole bag before tonight."

"Not true!"

"True too. It's what happened last time."

"That doesn't count. I was depressed."

"And now you're sugar-deprived. It'll be worse." She stared at Jenna, then smirked as an idea struck her. "Or… you could fight for them, if you want them that badly."

Jenna blinked. Still smirking, Sheba reached under her pillow, pulled out a bag of sweets, then purposefully took one out and popped it in her mouth, pushing her book to the side.

"Ack, strawberry… too sweet."

Jenna jumped closer.

"Those are my favourite!"

"Well, it's gone now." She took another one. "Lemon. Much better."

Jenna practically jumped on her, but Sheba swiftly pushed the bag out of reach of the redhead, who gave her a disappointed pout.

"You said you'd give me some."

"I said you'd have to fight for them."

"I'm stronger than you, you know."

"And I'm not ticklish."

Jenna drew back a little, crossing her arms on her stomach defensively.

"Come _on_, Sheba…"

"Come and get them then."

It took a moment for Jenna to weight the possibility of being tickled to death against the bag of sweets, before she launched herself at Sheba, nearly pinning her to the bed as she tried to grab the bag. Sheba, however, was faster. It was safely under her pillow and gripped in her surprisingly strong hand for her size, and Sheba was smirking up at her _again_.

"Sheba…" The voice was whiny now, Jenna the perfect image of a kid deprived of his Solstice present. She chuckled.

"All right. Open your mouth, here comes strawberry."

She fumbled blindly in the bag and popped the first red-colored sweet she found in Jenna's open mouth. Jenna sucked on it for a second before making a face.

"Hey, that's not strawberry! That's blackcurrant!"

"So? I can't see behind my head you know."

"But I don't _like_ blackcurrant!"

Sheba rolled her eyes.

"Oh, right. Give it to me, then."

"Eh?"

She took advantage of Jenna's surprise and open mouth to kiss her. She didn't make it long, instead slipping her tongue in before Jenna could react and rolling the dark red sweet into her own mouth.

Ignoring Jenna's dumbfounded look, she rolled it around her own mouth to melt it a little.

"Too bad for you. _I_ rather like blackcurrant."

"… you kissed me."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to? Do I really need a reason?" She fished into the bag again, and ate the first sweet she found.

"Oh, of _course_! It _had _to be strawberry now."

"Aah, I wanted that one!"

Sheba smirked.

"Well I think you know how to get it…"

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review, and if you have time, go give some love to any other yuri/Femslash fics that might pop up today. Cause today is special.


End file.
